Lost Memories
by L. Valliere
Summary: InuYasha tenta recuperar sua memória depois de três anos do fato que mudou sua vida. A morte de sua noiva e aparições da mesma em sua vida. reescrita, espero que melhorada também
1. Memories

Olá! Essa fic foi reescrita. Não sei que vai agradar a vocês, mas tentei fazer meu melhor!.

O sentido original não foi alterado.

E, continua sendo dedicada a uma amiga de longe, muito especial.

**Capítulo 1 – Memories**

Então ela se direcionou até a grade. Nada mais foi dito, ela caminhou vagarosamente como que para admirar o pôr do sol que estava lindo naquela tarde. Ele apenas a viu caminhar. Ela se virou, olhou-o com carinho, com a paz transmitida através de seus olhos, assim como a tristeza neles. Ele correu até ela...

Desceu correndo o mais rápido que pôde até o local. Um grupo de pessoas se aglomerava. Muitos recusavam a olhar a cena.

Chegou a sua casa. Encontrou seu irmão.

Havia sangue em sua roupa. Em suas mãos.

Não adiantava nada fugir. O que estava feito estava feito.

----------------------------------------- ANOS DEPOIS ------------------------------------------

- Irmão. – Chamou com voz sonolenta.

- Diga. – Desvencilhando-se de seus papéis.

- O que faz aí?

- Pensando em alguns casos apenas. Incomodo? – Com seriedade.

- Apenas preocupa-me. Não saiu daí o dia todo. – Distraía-se com seus próprios dedos.

Sesshoumaru percebeu uma tristeza ainda maior no semblante de seu irmão. Pensou duas vezes antes de perguntar, afinal poderia ser a pergunta errada.

- Há algo errado, Inuyasha? – Perguntou receoso.

- Nada está errado. Apenas que... Hoje faz três anos.

- Esqueça isso! Não aconteceu nada! – Sesshoumaru alterou-se e jogou os papéis de lado.

- Se ao menos eu me lembrasse. – Mesmo perante a reação de Sesshoumaru, não esboçou mudança.

- Não o faz é porque não o deve fazer! Não se esforce tanto.

Estavam na biblioteca da casa, Sesshoumaru revia seus casos ainda abertos, clientes que provavelmente continuariam seus tratamentos psicológicos. Como psicólogo, teria de ser ao menos indiferente a um caso como o de Inuyasha, mas como irmão, não queria deixá-lo passar por transtornos.

- Se importa de deixar-me só? – Inuyasha pediu. Olhou friamente, ao mesmo tempo, suplicante.

- Não. Estarei na sala. – Talvez ele não soubesse lidar com esse caso.

Lembranças, lembranças. Não era tão difícil tê-las. Porque era tão difícil recuperá-las? Andava pelas ruas, vagando, sem rumo. Não seria apenas um sonho de sua mente enganosa? Não por horas sem pensar onde cada decisão de seus passos o levaria.

Parou. Era ali mesmo. Onde acontecera. Olhou para o alto, pensava, tentava e não recordava.

- Algo o incomoda senhor? – Ouviu uma delicada voz.

Olhou para trás, procurando a origem e viu um rosto, angelical.

* * *

- Seu rosto é angelical. Linda. Você é linda.

- Você acha mesmo? – Sorriu com a face terna. Fazia gestos simples, delicados. Como um anjo.

* * *

- Parece... Com ela. – Sua visão turvava.

Acordou em um hospital. Seu irmão o olhava preocupado.

- Inuyasha, o que aconteceu com você? – Preocupado.

- Sesshoumaru. Eu vi alguém. Parecia com ela. – Agitou-se. Não era possível que tivesse se enganado. Não poderia nunca ter se enganado.

- Com ela? Do que está falando? – O irmão o olhou confuso enquanto acenava com a cabeça para a enfermeira que entendeu. Sesshoumaru a havia alertado sobre transtornos psicológicos que seu irmão mais novo sofria.

- Eu vi uma garota antes de acordar aqui! Tenho certeza!

- Acalme-se! Um homem que trabalhava na loja perto viu você caído lá e te trouxe aqui. Você desmaiou. Agora se acalme e esqueça isso.

A enfermeira aplicou certo remédio pelo duto do soro. Dormiu. Em seus sonhos mantinha a imagem da jovem que apareceu.

- Ei, moço! Você está bem? – Uma moça lhe sorria.

Abriu vagarosamente os olhos. Reconheceu aquele rosto angelical.

- Ka... – Tentou chamá-la ainda tonto.

- Fico muito feliz que esteja bem. O que aconteceu com você? Desmaiou no meio da rua. – Mostrou-se preocupada, ainda que parecesse não o reconhecer.

- Você não se lembra de mim? Sou eu Inuyasha. – "Ela precisa se lembrar" pensou.

- Então esse é seu nome? Como você me conhece? - Como ela não se lembraria dele afinal?

- Somos noivos! – Gritou. A moça recuou alguns passos, confusa.

- Noivos? Do que está falando? Eu nem conhecia você! Tenho que ir agora. Vemos-nos.

- Kagome! Espere! – Ela já havia passado pela porta.

- O que está dizendo meu irmão? – Sesshoumaru entra no quarto segundos depois. – Estava falando com quem? Ouvi sua voz do outro lado.

- Com Kagome.

- Kagome? Está de brincadeira? Sabe o que aconteceu com ela! – Mesmo sendo calma, não conseguia aguentar mais essa situação. Não aguentava vê-lo sofrer e sofrer junto.

- Mas eu não lembro. E eu estava falando com ela agora! – Mesmo parecendo estar convicto disso, para Sesshoumaru, isso seria outro transtorno daqueles. "Não passa nunca?" Sesshoumaru pensou. Não poderia fazer nada pelo irmão ainda, então respirou fundo.

- Eu te disse o que houve com ela. Não entende? Não pode mais ficar com Kagome, Inuyasha. Não pode mais. Vamos para casa, está de alta. – Ajudou-o a se levantar.

Voltaram para casa. No caminho não houve qualquer conversa já que Inuyasha estava convicto e Sesshoumaru não queria mais confrontos sem fim. Logo que Inuyasha chegou, foi para seu quarto, descansar. Sesshoumaru saiu, provavelmente com sua namorada. Inuyasha teria de ficar em casa. "Teria" não é exatamente necessário, é?

Saiu, então. Andava pelas ruas com o clima frio, misterioso, adorável. Sentou-se num dos bancos do parque.

* * *

- Está frio aqui... – A moça se encolheu tentando se esquentar.

- Não se preocupe, eu a aqueço. – A envolveu com os braços.

Assim ficaram abraçados. Envolvidos pelo calor um do outro.

* * *

- Kagome... – Falava consigo mesmo. - Porque saiu de minhas memórias? Não quero mais esses pedaços, não agüento mais essa história quebrada...

- Me chamou? Hoje é um dia que nos vimos muito não é Inuyasha? – Kagome surgiu atrás dele e, de certo, ouviu quando ele chamou por seu nome.

- Kagome. Eu sabia que a veria aqui. Estava pensando em você. Não se lembra de mim mesmo? – Olhou-a fixamente.

- Não. E como sabia que eu estaria aqui? Já me viu antes? Você disse que éramos noivos, mas eu nunca tive noivo.

- Kagome, quando te vi, minhas lembranças começaram a voltar. Lembranças de quando namorávamos. Como agora no parque. Não lembra? Num dia como esse de frio? – Falava com um pesar. Não era possível que ela não se lembrasse dele.

Ela começou a caminhar pela grama e ele a seguiu.

- Sabe Inuyasha, confesso que você me chamou atenção desde quando te vi. Pensei como você é... – Corou. – Bonito... E eu... Senti muita vontade de te ver de novo...

- Linda... – Inuyasha caminhava olhando para a grama, não que não estivesse ouvindo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, elevava seu pensamento.

- Inuyasha, eu quero estar com você. Mesmo não sendo bonita o suficiente, eu ainda quero estar ao seu lado.

- Kagome, você é linda. E eu quero ficar ao seu lado. Mas não entendo porque você anda falando tanto que quer estar comigo... Até parece que você pretende se afastar...

- Linda... – Retornou de seus flashes.

- O que disse? – Corando violentamente.

- Linda, você é linda. Já tinha lhe dito isso antes.

- Já? Bom, não me recordo, mas obrigada mesmo assim. – Confusa, mas resolveu mudar de assunto. - Sabe Inuyasha, sinto como se fosse ligada a você, como se já o conhecesse desde sempre.

- Kagome, me apaixonei por você. Queria que fosse minha. E de ninguém mais.

Eles se olharam. Mesmo que Kagome se sentisse bem ao ouvir, ainda não sabia dizer porque. De qualquer forma ela se sentia bem assim. Foram chegando perto, mais perto, mais perto...

Um grupo de pessoas numa excursão passava, interrompendo-os.

- É isso aí pessoal! – Gritava o guia. – Esse é o Parque Central da cidade - Aproveitem o ar fresco! – Os turistas com suas camisas floridas e grandes câmeras penduradas no pescoço, apresavam-se nas fotos das esculturas.

Olharam-se sem jeito, mas riram, aproveitando o momento.

- Tenho de ir. Até mais Inuyasha.

- Até mais. – Neste ponto, sabia que não adiantaria pedir a ela que não fosse.

Seu irmão o esperava. Nervoso. Preocupado.

- Onde estava? – Perguntou irritado. – Deveria estar descansando! Onde pensa que vai desse jeito? Pensa que é brincadeira?

- Estava com Kagome. Acredite ou não!

- INUYASHA! PARE COM ISSO DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS! QUANTAS VEZES TENHO DE TE DIZER? KAGOME ESTÁ...

- NÃO QUERO OUVIR! – Gritou tapando os ouvidos.

- SUA NOIVA ESTÁ... – Inuyasha foi afastando-se até encostar-se na parede. Balançava a cabeça cada vez mais. Não queria ouvir.

- Não, não, não... NÃO!

- KAGOME ESTÁ MORTA!

* * *

Oi pessoal!

Devo dizer uma coisa. Está totalmente confuso, mas é assim mesmo. A história vai ser mais bem compreendida depois.

Desculpas para quem não gostou. Por favor, deixem críticas, ta bom?

Beijos e até mais


	2. Happiness

**Capítulo 2 – Happiness**

Ainda tentava entender o que seu irmão dissera, mas sua mente não queria aceitar. Kagome não poderia estar morta. Ele falava com ela. Ela não estava morta. Ele tampouco era louco.

- Eu vou me deitar. Se fosse você faria o mesmo. - Sesshoumaru sentiu que já havia estragado mais do que deveria. Deixou Inuyasha sozinho.

"Kagome, preciso de você" Pensava. Seus pensamentos não trariam Kagome, ele sabia, mas pensar nela traria paz.

Amanheceu. Sesshoumaru tomava seu café. Inuyasha estava no banho. Até que soa a campainha. Interrompendo-se, Sesshoumaru foi atender. A jovem olhou-o com um sorriso terno.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru, faz tempo que não nos vemos. Inuyasha está? – Sorridente.

- Bom dia Sango. Ele está no banho, se quiser esperar, ele não demora. – Voltou à cozinha.

- Obrigada, esperarei. – Entrou. Junto dela, seu amigo Miroku.

Miroku e Sango eram amigos desde colégio de Inuyasha e, conseqüentemente, por tanto freqüentarem a cada deste, eram de Sesshoumaru também.

- Olá Sesshoumaru. – Cumprimenta Miroku. - Continua o mesmo. Não nos vemos desde...

- Desde o acidente com Kagome. É mesmo. – Completou enquanto lia o jornal. - Vão levar Inuyasha para se divertir?

- Esperamos que ele aceite nosso convite de ir ao cinema. Queremos tirá-lo um pouco desta casa. – Respondeu prontamente Sango.

- Ele vai aceitar, já está enchendo minha paciência agüentá-lo todo dia. Malditas férias de trabalho. – Respondeu com seu humor peculiar.

- Eu te farei feliz irmão. – Inuyasha surge nas escadas. – Vamos eu e vocês dois?

- Sim, algum problema? – Sango perguntou.

- Não quero ser vela de vocês novamente. – Sango ficou vermelha, e Miroku, pensou outras coisas.

- Deixa de ser chato! Você vai com a gente, e vai até sentar do nosso lado. – Tentava incessantemente controlar seu rubor.

- Sendo assim... – Concordou com ar de indiferença.

Dentro do cinema estava passando ainda os trailers. Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Miroku. Sango estava quase batendo no ex-monge, que pelo que se podia ver, estava agarrando-a.

"Esses dois..." Pensou.

* * *

- Esses dois... – Kagome riu. – Quando vão aprender a se dar bem?

- Quando eles vão ver que se gostam? Assim como nós? – Olhou para Kagome. Esta recostou em seu ombro.

- Tenho uma notícia para te dar. Uma notícia ruim. – Entristeceu.

- Pode contar.

- Lembra quando estava esquecendo muitas coisas e resolvi ir ao médico? Até achei que era médicos disseram que... Eu tenho um tipo raro de doença. Não quer dizer que eu vá morrer... Mas essa doença apaga parte da memória e ás vezes leva a insanidade.

- O que vai acontecer agora? – A abraçou forte.

- Eu não sei. Mas não queria perder você. Deixei pra te contar agora para não falar abertamente na frente da Sango, ela vai sofrer por mim. Você vai ficar comigo?

- É claro eu ficarei com você! Nunca vou te abandonar, nunca. - Talvez Inuyasha não tenha percebido o que "perder você" realmente significava.

* * *

- Nunca... - Balbuciou.

- Inuyasha! Acorde! Inuyasha! – Miroku chamava.

Ele esteve inconsciente durante uma hora. Mas não percebeu. Estava virando rotina. Olhou ao redor e estava dentro do cinema ainda.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou.

- Você esteve dormindo desde o começo do filme. Agora que nós vimos que você falava enquanto dormia. Bem que eu ouvia uns "shhh" do pessoal, mas não sabia pra quem era... – Comentou Sango.

- Pelo visto ainda pensa em Kagome. Eu sei que é difícil esquecê-la. Para nós também é. – Miroku pareceu entender a situação. – Quer ir embora?

- Não... Vamos ver o filme. Quer dizer. Eu vou ver o filme, vocês continuam se amassando. - Os dois entreolharam-se mas, percebendo que não havia porque esconder, continuaram.

- Hey Inuyasha. – Ele olhou para o outro lado.

- Kagome? – Ela sorriu. – Mas como? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou assustado. Isso estava se tornando estranho.

- O mesmo que você! Vim ver o filme. Na verdade eu estava andando pelas salas de cinema. Procurando um filme legal. E esses dois? – Apontou.

- São apenas Miroku e Sango.

- Eu até me apresentaria, mas eles estão um pouco... Ocupados. – Sorriu.

- Kagome, você não se lembra deles? – Ela o olhou de forma interrogativa. Fez que não com a cabeça. – Eles são seus amigos também! Lembra? Nós saíamos juntos.

- Eu nunca os vi na minha vida. Está enganado. E já estou indo. Vou procurar outro filme. – Levantou-se.

- Espera um pouco. – Virou para o outro lado. – Ei vocês dois! – Eles olharam assustados. – Olhem quem está aqui! – Virou-se novamente. Ela não estava mais lá.

- Quem? E com quem estava falando? – Perguntou Sango enquanto tentava limpar seu batom borrado.

- Mas ela estava aqui em um minuto. – "Como ela faz isso?".

- O filme acabou. – Observação de Miroku.

- Desculpem por isso, mas eu queria ir para casa agora.

------------------------- MAIS TARDE -------------------------------

- Sesshoumaru, me diga uma coisa. – Inuyasha apareceu na porta da biblioteca.

- Não me assuste assim. – De fato, estava centrado em seus estudos.

- O que Kagome tinha? – Perguntou mesmo que Sesshoumaru não quisesse responder.

- Como assim? – Estava tentando livrar-se da situação.

- Kagome tinha um problema de saúde não tinha?

- Como sabe? Você se lembrou? – Levantou-se e andou em direção ao irmão.

- Conte-me. – Não queria ser enganado de novo. Esse cuidado, na opinião dele, era desnecessário. Temia estar à beira da sanidade, precisava saber.

- Ela tinha uma doença rara. Era algo hereditário. Uma doença que apagava parte da memória. Como aconteceu com você depois do acidente, mas nela, era naturalmente ao passar dos dias. Era como se, ao invés de ela guardar lembranças a cada dia, ela as ia perdendo. Também em seu estágio avançado causava ataques de insanidade.

- Sesshoumaru. – Olhou-o seriamente. – Essa doença... Foi ela que... Matou Kagome?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha, abaixou a cabeça e respondeu.

- Não... Não foi a doença que matou Kagome... – Voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Foi você.

* * *

Mais um capítulo acabado.

Obrigada por ler!

Agradeço muito todas as reviews que deixaram.

Beijos.


	3. Twins

**Capítulo 3 – Twins**

- Como eu poderia tê-la matado? Sesshoumaru, não minta para mim! - Isso não poderia ter acontecido, não era possível.

- Não minto para você. Os médicos disseram que seu cérebro não suportou o fato de que você a tinha matado e apagou muitas de suas memórias... Mas, Inuyasha, foi você quem a matou. Se for isso que queria ouvir. – Arrependeu–se no momento em que disse. Não sabia agora o que o irmão faria.

- Como assim? – incrédulo. – Quem disse isso? Quem viu isso? – Não sabia mais o que pensar. Parecia, de fato, entrando na insanidade.

- Nós não vimos tudo. Deixamos você sozinho com ela e sei que vocês entraram no prédio. As pessoas falaram que você a empurrou lá de cima. Ela caiu nove andares, morte instantânea.

- Eu... Não posso ter feito isso! Eu a amava! – Passou a mão pela mesa à sua frente derrubando o que seu braço poderia alcançar. Não se importava, precisava descontar sua raiva, sua indignação.

* * *

- Inuyasha, aqui tem uma visão tão linda... É uma pena que não poderei...

- Então, Kagome, daremos um jeito nisso. Você nunca mais terá isso de novo. Eu estou fazendo tudo que posso. Vai dar tudo certo pra você, para nós. – Ela afastou-se.

...

- Que coisa horrível! – Uma dama cobria seus olhos com as mãos enluvadas.

- Não olhe querida. – O homem ao seu lado abraçou-a, assumindo feições enojadas.

- Como isso pôde acontecer? – Uma terceira pessoa pergunta na multidão.

- FOI ELE! – Alguém gritou apontado para o alto.

- Só pode ser! O rapaz lá no alto! Ele a empurrou! – Inuyasha ainda em estado de choque.

- Eu os vi conversando antes da garota cair! Foi ele quem a matou!

...

- Kagome! Não me deixe, por favor! Preciso de você! KAGOME! - Abraçou-a forte... Seu sangue molhava suas roupas.

- Como ele se atreve? – Uma mulher indigna-se.

- Assassino! – gritou um rapaz ao fundo.

- Afaste-se dela!

...

- O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru chegara.

- Oh Meu Deus! Kagome! – Sango chorava. – O que aconteceu com você? Não nos deixe! Kagome! Responda!

- Sango... Ela se foi. – Sango abraçou forte Miroku. Chorava muito.

Ocorreu que Miroku estava pelos arredores quando viu uma pequena aglomeração em frente ao prédio. Ao certificar-se do que houve, ligou imediatamente para Sesshoumaru e Sango.

- O que houve com ela Inuyasha? Responda! – Miroku, percebendo Inuyasha afastado pelas pessoas, banhado em sangue que pelo que se podia notar, não era dele, segurou-o firme pelas roupas, sacudindo-o.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha não parecia estar ciente da realidade.

- Responda! – Mais uma tentativa fracassada de Miroku.

* * *

- NÃO! EU NÃO A MATEI! NUNCA PODERIA TER FEITO ISSO! NUNCA! – Gritava.

- Sinto muito. As pessoas que nos falaram. Mas por perder a memória, foi alegado que você não poderia ser julgado. Como eu havia dito, seu cérebro entrou em choque e esqueceu parte de suas lembranças. Estima-se que você não se lembra a partir de seus 18 anos.

- Porque nunca tinha me dito isso? - Estava mais que desacreditado, estava decepcionado. Haviam mentido muito além do que ele poderia imaginar. Pensou que, se não tivesse flashes de memória, não teria ao menos sabido da existência de Kagome em sua vida.

- Não queria que se lembrasse. Ou você iria parar de novo. Você ficou um ano em coma. Eu temi sua vida! Tentei te proteger! – Sesshoumaru tentava desesperadamente explicar. Mas fazê-lo entender é difícil.

- Você não me protegeu! Privou-me de minhas lembranças! Mas saiba, vou recuperá-las! – Saiu sem esperar resposta.

Inuyasha não queria mais saber de nada. Um turbilhão de coisas acontecia no mesmo momento. Primeiro começara a lembrar de certa garota, Kagome, que descobriu ser mais que uma simples namorada, descobriu uma noiva, descobriu um crime e ainda não conseguia engolir que ela estava morta. E pensou principalmente nisso. Estava vendo Kagome. Mas eram apenas lapsos de memória ou estava louco? Deveria mesmo acreditar em tudo que lhe diziam?

------------------------------------ Dia seguinte --------------------------------------

- Não sei o que acontece com você! Acho que está ficando louco! Diz que pode ver Kagome! Como pode ver quem morreu? – Sesshoumaru invade o quarto de repente, quer explicações.

- Eu a vejo! Você não acredita em mim! Mas eu posso vê-la! Vou te provar que não foi eu quem a matou!

----- MAIS TARDE -----

- Inuyasha! O que faz aqui? – Ela novamente surge.

- Kagome! – Assustou-se com a chegada repentina da moça. - Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui. Disseram que foi aqui que conheci você.

- Bom, não sei do que está falando. A verdade é que sempre passo por aqui. Mas é sempre bom te ver. Como está? – Ela parecia despreocupada.

- Eu estou bem. Agora melhor. Queria te ver sempre. Você está livre?

- Sim, estou. Por quê? - Respondeu sorrindo.

- Porque queria que saíssemos um pouco. Se você quiser é claro. – Levantou-se.

- Eu adoraria! Que bom que te encontrei! – Alegrou-se.

- Ótimo... Então, aonde quer ir?

- Há uma feira aqui perto! Queria me divertir um pouco.

------------------------- Em outro lugar --------------------------------

Sesshoumaru adentrou. Olhou e encontrou quem queria. Eles o estavam esperando. Sentou em frente ao casal.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? Você nunca nos liga, ainda mais para marcar um encontro.

- Sango, Miroku, estou receoso. – Apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa da lanchonete. – É o Inuyasha. Estou muito preocupado.

- Ele continua com problemas de memória? Está tendo ataques? – Sango era sempre mais preocupada.

- Não exatamente. Ele ainda tem leves flashes, mas esse não é o problema, pelo menos agora. Meu maior medo é que ele está dizendo que vê Kagome. E não é apenas uma vez...

- Como assim Sesshou? Ele vê Kagome? Quer me dizer que ele está louco? – Miroku precipitou-se.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, mas não sei mais. Ele diz que fala com ela e ela não se lembra dele. Como se ela tivesse o mesmo problema que ele tem com as memórias. Se recusa a aceitar sua morte.

- Mas ele se lembrou da morte dela? – Sango ouvia atenciosa.

- Não. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Eu contei.

- Por que fez isso? - Miroku perguntou irritado. – E se foi isso que o fez criar a imagem de Kagome na cabeça e vê-la andando por aí?

- Ela já via Kagome antes disso. O dia que ele desmaiou, disse que tinha visto a noiva antes de desmaiar!

- Miroku. – Sango cutucou. – E se foi isso que ele quis mostrar no cinema? – Miroku concordou com a cabeça.

- O que houve no cinema? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru curioso. Sango respondeu.

- Ele nos chamou para apresentar alguém que estava ao seu lado. Mas quando ele olhou novamente, e pessoa não estava lá. Ele nos falou "olhem quem está aqui" com se já a conhecêssemos.

- Pode ter sido Kagome que ele tanto vê. Ou acha que vê. Não consigo mais dormir fazendo pesquisas sobre a doença de Kagome, sobre amnésia, sobre insanidade. Eu preciso ajudá-lo. Mas nem ao menos sei diagnosticar o que ele tem.

- Mas Sesshoumaru, você já resolveu inúmeros problemas de perda de parentes. O que há de diferente? – Miroku pergunta.

- A diferença, Miroku, é o mundo que girou em torno de Inuyasha no momento da perda até agora. A doença de Kagome já o estava afetando e depois sua amnésia que deu uma série de complicações. Mais tarde, como se não bastasse, as memórias voltam atormentando-o, e agora, começo a pensar que meu irmão está louco.

- Calma Sesshoumaru, ele pode estar recuperando as memórias de uma maneira forte, então está confundindo a realidade com o passado.

- Miroku pode estar certo. – Disse Sango. – Psicólogos nem sempre ajudam seus próprios familiares.

- Espero que seja mesmo isso. Estou farto de vê-lo sofrer daquela forma, mesmo sendo apenas meu meio-irmão. Ao mesmo tempo, queria ser forte para revelar toda a verdade... Talvez tenha sido demais para a cabeça dele, deveria ter dado um espaço, mais um tempo.

- Ele iria descobrir de uma maneira ou de outra. O que fazemos com essa Kagome, então?

----------------------- Outro Lugar --------------------------

- Ah Inuyasha, me diverti muito! – Caminhavam de volta.

- Não foi nada. Eu me diverti muito com você. Mas porque não quis os presentes? – Perguntou.

- Ah, eu tenho muitos bichinhos, acho que não tenho mais onde colocá-los. Minha mãe quer jogar todos, imagina se eu levar mais? – Falou divertida.

- Mas não tem irmão ou irmã, mais nova?

- Ora, Inuyasha, se fosse mesmo meu noivo, deveria saber. – Ela riu. – Eu tenho uma irmã. Mas ela é crescidinha, então não vai querer.

- É mais velha? – Puxou o assunto.

- Não, é gêmea.

----------------- Outro lugar ------------------

- Por um momento me lembrei de algo importante. – Miroku tomou a palavra. – Kagome... Tem uma irmã.

- Sim, a Ka me contava sobre sua irmã. Mas sempre falava com pesar, já que fazia tempo que não a via. – Recordou Sango.

- Isso mesmo, Miroku. Já sei aonde quer chegar. – Sesshoumaru falou. – Eu lembro quando ela soube da irmã. Por mais que estivesse chocada, preocupou-se com Inuyasha.

- Esperem, não compreendo. – Sango tentou entrar na conversa. Miroku virou-se e começou.

- Kagome tem uma irmã que mora com uma tia no estrangeiro. O nome dela é Kikyou, você deve saber. Mas, o que você não sabe é que Kagome e Kikyou são gêmeas, e também que Kikyou sempre foi apaixonada pelo Inuyasha.

- Isso mesmo. – Completou Sesshoumaru. – E não se tem notícias dela desde que tentamos chamá-la para o velório. Ela se preocupou muito com Inuyasha ligando inúmeras vezes e prometendo vir confortá-lo. Mas Inuyasha já tinha perdido a memória.

- E o que ela tem a ver com isso? – Sango ainda não entendia.

- Seria muito provável – Miroku olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Que ela estivesse se passando pela Kagome.

* * *

Eita gente!

Recorde de três anos sem post. Nem tenho cara para falar com vocês.

Por isso vou logo.

Beijo espero que gostem.


End file.
